When Tragedy Strikes (A Zendaya and Val fic)
by shadowsinthesunshine
Summary: Zendaya's grandmother has one last wish before she passes away- for Zendaya to pursue all the loves she has, especially val. When Zendaya spins into a whirlwind if depression, her mother contacts Val. Can he put his doubts past him and save her with his love? Can their families ever accept it? Will Zendaya keep her promise? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Zendaya's POV

I woke from my sleep and shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair in my grandmother's room.

I opened my eyes to see my frail grandma smiling at me.

"Good morning sleepy head," she said.

I sat up. I forced a smile, but underneath it was all the pain and knowing- my grandmother would soon be leaving.

Now when I say leaving, you may think I mean moving to a different state, a different hospital. But I mean more than that.

Leaving.

For good.

I got up and walked over to her side. The thin sheets exaggerate her thin form.

"How do you feel grandma?" I asked. My mother and father had gone back to work since they had already missed too many days.

"I'm fine Zendaya," she smiled but I could see she was anything but fine.

I sighed. I missed my life. Dancing With the Stars had ended months ago and though I often texted Val, he barely ever responded.

"Zendaya, love doesn't wait forever," my grandmother said.

I glanced up in surprise. "What? I'm- I'm not in love!" I stammered.

He looked at me knowingly. I was caught. "Okay okay. I am. With Val. I don't know what to do. He doesn't feel the same."

"But he does Zendaya. The way he looks at you. Your grandfather looked at me the same way," she smiled at the memory. My grandfather had died five years ago.

"But our age! We can't just have a relationship! It's not 'society's way.'" I rolled my eyes.

"Society is not your problem dear. Your happiness is. I need you to promise me something."

I looked down at her. Promising things to my grandmother sometimes sounded like a bad idea. But in her current condition, I just couldn't say no.

"Yes?"

"Promise me you'll pursue your love. To whomever it may be to, though I hope it is val."

"You want me to promise you that I will be with Val? I- I'm not sure I can do that."

"Please Zendaya. I need to know you'll be happy. I need to be free of my worries. After I pass, my nurse will deliver a note from me to you your mother, and your father. That will cover everything else. I needed to hear this in person," she said pleadingly.

I looked down at the floor. I placed my hands on the bed railing and leaned over. I felt sick.

I glanced back up at her.

"Okay grandma. I promise."

I felt like I just signed my life away.

"Thank you my sweet girl. Now lay here beside me."

I gently settled onto her bed. I placed my head beside hers in the pillow.

"I love you Zendaya. Always remember that. I'll always love you," she said softly.

I started to cry.

"Is it time grandma?"

"I think so dear. But I'll always be with you. Never forget that."

"I won't," I whispered.

The room was filled with the sound "beeeep."

I looked up at the flat line.

"I love you grandma," I said.

Thoughts? :) Next chapter will be up soon! :)


	2. Away

Val's POV

I walked down the sidewalk to Maks and my apartment in New York.

I jogged up to the door and pulled out my keys. After finding the shiny silver one I stopped. I ran my thumb across the words "Val's Place" written in black sharpie.

Zendaya had wrote that after I sat outside for thirty minutes without finding the right key.

I sighed and turned the key in the lock. I pushed open the door and walked into my cool house.

A note on the cabinet said, "With Anna. See you tonight. Maks."

I crumbled the more and threw it into our trash can. Alone at this place again.

Why couldn't I love someone like Maks lies Anna?

But I knew the answer.

Zendaya.

Even though I never forgot about her, I tried so hard. I avoided her attempts to contact me. I avoided looking at her pictures, her tweets, anything about her.

I couldn't do it much longer.

I pressed the home button on my iPhone and typed in my password- Valdaya. It was dumb, but that was the one thing that kept me close to my fantasies of being with her.

I pulled up my celebrity news app to humor myself with the craziness of people under fame's evil spotlight.

I slid through the stories about the Kardashians, Taylor Swift's new fling(what a surprise!), and Justin Beiber.

I was about to close the app when I quickly stop on a story.

The headline read," Popular Disney Star and DWTS Runner Up Suffers Loss and Depression."

I suck in a breath and click on the story. I begin to read.

"Disney's biggest star Zendaya Coleman, 17, recently suffered the loss of her grandmother, whom she was reportedly very close to. Coleman's grandmother passed away on Sunday, which was also Coleman's 17th birthday. She died after a 7 month battle with breast cancer. Coleman is reportedly suffering from serious depression. She expired her contract with Disney and her record label. It i also reported that there was a case of attempted suicide."

I stopped reading, my tears blurring my vision.

That's when I received the call.


	3. Worry

Val's POV

*Ring Ring*

I picked up the phone and pressed accept.

"Hello?" I said quietly.

"Val?" I heard a crying voice on the other end. "We need you here. Zendaya needs you."

"W-what happened?"

"Her- her grandmother died. And- and Zendaya is so depressed. She tried to KILL herself Val. KILL. We just- we just don't know what to do. We all know that she loved you so much more than just a friend. Maybe you can help her."

"I will be there as soon as possible."

"Val?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"Anything for her. Absolutely anything."

"And val?"

"Yes?"

"You love her too, don't you?"

I closed my eyes.

"With all my heart."

"Well you have our blessings an complete approval."

"Thank you Claire. I will be on the next flight. See you soon."

Sorrrryyy that was a really short chapter! I was gonna make it longer but I have to go somewhere and I wanted it to be updated! Thoughts?


End file.
